monsterhighfanonfandomcom-20200225-history
Sydney Jekyll (Alternate)
Sydney Jekyll 'is the mother of Monster High attendee(s), Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. On the surface, she is seemingly just a regular human in this community full of monsters. But it turns that she is the daughter of the original Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde, making her a human-monster hybrid just like her son(s). '''Character ' In this alternate continuity, Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. had seemingly managed to fake their suicide and fled London. Upon fleeing capture, the scientist/fugitive managed to craft together a life and a family even. Birthed from such was 'Sydney Jekyll. '''Growing up, Sydney had encountered and became accustom to the abnormal and monstrous. Though she accepted monsters, she couldn't stand the kind that her father became when he would transform. She would love her father with all her heart, but she couldn't help but be frighten by his other half, Edward Hyde. She would always view the disturbed alter ego of her father as if he were "her creepy uncle". Like her father, Sydney is an intelligent individual. She became a nurse at Monster High, despite seemingly being just human at the surface. Into adulthood, she would give birth to a son, Jackson Jekyll, and become a single parent. Whenever questioned about the father, she claims that the father took off shortly before Jackson was born. Regardless, she would be a loving and doting parent for Jackson. She tried to remain such even when his other half, Holt Hyde, came into their lives, trying to deal with her son's surfaced monstrous heritage. '''Appearance ' Sydney Jekyll stands at a 5'1, dressed in a typical uniform of a school nurse, yet for one that would be found at a more human ''school rather than Monster High. Typical uniform of white colored hospital garb that deeply contrast with the gothic colors of the school. Her hairstyle consist of an auburn colored "beehive". She wears a thick pair of glasses, with her blue eyes behind them. The constant expressions seen on her face being one unfazed by all the extraordinary surroundings of her life, or concern for her patients or son(s). '''Personality ' Like her father, Sydney is an intelligent individual. She is actually well-versed in the anatomy and biology of various monsters. Noted to have "been brilliantly knowledgeable of mad science yet keeps a sane attitude". Growing up surrounded by abnormal and supernatural things, she is rather unfazed by all the monsters and kooky surroundings of her life. Sydney is considerably a pacifist. She claims to have been "scared" into pacifism by her father and his other half, never wanting to indulge her darker thoughts and emulate them. Because of such, unlike her father or her son(s), she does not exhibit the Jekyll/Hyde condition. She claims that it's probably there on a genetic level, just isn't active. This is probably because unlike her family, she is at peace with herself. She is a doting and loving parent towards Jackson, and Holt by extension. She admits that she loves them regardless of the condition, just strives to make the situation different than it was for her father. The reason she was honest with Jackson about his heritage from the start, was because she knew the condition would kick in eventually. She loves Holt the same as Jackson, viewing him as her "rowdy son". She tends to be strict with him, not just for his attitude, but to make sure he doesn't end up like his predecessor. Though she loves her boys regardless, their condition does make her a little uneasy. This is merely due to her being constantly reminded of her experience with her father, which wasn't easy. She is constantly concern at the first sign of trouble concerning either of the two. And when the boys seems to have been going through an attitude reversal, she was almost considering taking the boys out of Monster High. This was merely prevented by their friends' intervention. '''Trivia * Unlike her self in the books, Sydney Jekyll is a single parent, while still remaining the Jekyll/Hyde parent. ** Thus meaning no "Fire Elemental Father", meaning that the Jackson and Holt of this continuity aren't related to Heath Burns. * In the books, she is a science teacher in a nearby ''normie ''school. Here, she is a school nurse at Monster High. * With her son(s) proving that the Jekyll/Hyde condition is triggered by negative thoughts, it is proven that Sydney's pacifism is what kept her from indulging her heritage. * While in canon, Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde's context with the original story is unknown. Here, it is established that they faked their death and escaped capture. * Her last name is pronounced "''Jee-''kyll", not "Jeh-kyll" in this continuity. Evident by her correcting the other students. Category:Females Category:Browse Category:Ghouls Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids